Love of a Veela
by XxHeather210xX
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour has been dating the sarcastic, fun-loving Trevor for the past year or so. He's everything she's ever wanted, and he makes her smile whenever they're in the same room. Is it possible that he's the one she's been waiting for?


_SCREECH!_

"Ugh! Esrael! Shut _UP_!"

Gabrielle Delacour woke with a start as a medium-sized, brown and white-speckled tawny owl flew in her open balcony window. Tied to her leg was an elegant purple letter with which a gentle lavender aroma emitted. Glaring at the owl, Gabrielle untied the letter, took a deep breath, and immediately knew that this letter was from none other than Gabrielle's lover, Trevor. Picturing his bright green-blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, and muscular arms that made her feel as if nothing else in the world mattered, she read carefully through the little scroll as her heart fluttered madly.

_ My dearest Gabi, _

_In case you haven't realized, today IS your birthday. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and to show how much I do, meet me at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Trevor_

She quietly chuckled to herself about Trevor's choice in location considering today was her day off from work. George had been so kind as to give her the day off. After all, it WAS her 25th birthday today.

Gabi had always loved how Trevor ended his letters, even though her brother-in-law, Bill Weasley, had teased her multiple times about it. Dropping back down onto her silk bed while clutching the note, she thought about what to wear.

_The blue dress really brings out my eyes… But then the white blouse with those black jeans works so nicely with my figure…_

Arguing with herself and finally deciding that the only way to truly decide between the two options was to try them on, she used all her force to hoist herself from her cushy mattress and enter her large closet. Searching through her myriad of dresses, she finally found the one she had been looking for: the beautiful, knee-length, dark blue dress that snugly embraced her small waist with a silk ribbon and loosely flared sleeves that covered a little further down than her shoulders. Pulling on her black, leather boots over the also black tights, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had long, straight, silvery-white hair, a common Delacour trait. Her electric blue eyes seemed to dance with the midnight blue dress. Gabrielle was half-Veela, as was her sister, Fleur, and Gabi knew she was beautiful. However, she knew Trevor didn't care in the least that she was Veela, but loved her for who she was which only made Gabi want to please him more. Thinking of how much she wanted to impress him brought her back to the first day she had met him.

Gabrielle had been sitting in the Three Broomsticks and had been casually talking to a teenage boy (she had been about 21 at the time) she spotted staring at her. Looking away, it didn't surprise her that every other man would glance periodically in her direction. All except one. She remembered being startled at how little notice he took of her. Determination welled up within her as she walked up to him, leaving the young boy gaping after her, and sat down next to this mysterious stranger. Only then did he look up at her, and soon they were talking as if they had known each other for years. Seeing that it was getting late, she frowned upon the idea of leaving, but reluctantly brought herself to say goodbye. Just as she was standing up, the young man by the name of Trevor tenderly gripped her hand, stood up next to her, and kissed her meaningfully, ignoring the glares every man in the room gave Gabi's new lover. Pulling away, she looked up into those beautiful eyes, whispering, "Glad to see you care," with a slightly mocking tone. Chuckling, he told her that he wanted to see her again, which she readily agreed to. They had been with each other since.

Coming out of her memory, she set her heart firmly on the blue dress, craving the compliment he would inevitably give her. Twisting her bathroom's silver handle (Gabrielle had always thought gold fixtures to be a bit ostentatious), she strolled into the room and right to her makeup counter, black heels clacking on the tile floor. Beauty came naturally to her, but she had always enjoyed applying makeup as a young child, so she reached for her mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow palette, and finally a subtle shade of light pink lipstick. Even when she could easily use magic, she enjoyed putting it on by hand. She had asked her brother-in-law's father, Arthur Weasley, if he could get his hands on some Muggle "face paint" (she had been confused about the proper terms until Arthur enlightened her), he being fascinated by the Muggle species, and sure enough he soon gave her the makeup she had requested. She remembered seeing a film about a Muggle princess as a young child and watching the princess apply her makeup. Gabi had wished she could do that herself one day and made a goal that she would. Although foolish, Gabi enjoyed doing her own makeup because it reminded her of how she used to always play pretend as a princess with Fleur being her "long-lost sister" and them using whatever "makeup" they could find around the house. She smiled at the memory and carefully held the mascara brush to her eye, blinking repeatedly, and allowing the mascara to paint her eyelashes ever so slightly. After reaching for her eyeliner, she brought her hand closer to her eye and drew the blue-black streak on her water line. She lifted her eye shadow palette closer to her face, searching for the perfect color, and then finally decided on a light pink similar to her lipstick.

Closely examining herself in the mirror, she decided her makeup was just right and resumed on to her hair. Going back to her bedside table, she grabbed her wand: a 10 ¾ inch unbendable, cedar wood wand with a phoenix feather core. She pointed to herself, whispered the incantation in her musical voice and imagined what she wanted her hair to come out as, and within a few seconds her hair was loosely curled. Normally her hair barely brushed the middle of her back, but with the silvery hair curled as it was, it came to just below her shoulder blades. She found this style flattering and smiled at her reflection. Perfect for today of all days. She then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Closely examining herself in the mirror, she decided her makeup was just right and resumed on to her hair. Going back to her bedside table, she grabbed her wand: a 10 ¾ inch unbendable, cedar wood wand with a phoenix feather core. She pointed to herself, whispered the incantation in her musical voice and imagined what she wanted her hair to come out as, and within a few seconds her hair was loosely curled. Normally her hair barely brushed the middle of her back, but with the silvery hair curled as it was, it came to just below her shoulder blades. She found this style flattering and smiled at her reflection. She then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Gabi walked out of her apartment door, using the _Colloportus _spell, which locked the door. She kneeled down gracefully and tucked her wand securely in her boot. She walked towards the front entrance and apparated on the spot to meet her prince at the designated place.


End file.
